More than minecraft
by squidhater666
Summary: A story of Minecraft, Steve, notch, white eyed demons, humanized mobs, princesses, friendships and SLENDER CHAINSAWS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 OC gathering

I will make it plain and simple I need OC's. post your OC in the review using this chart

Name:

Sex/gender:

Age:

Species:

(If wolf or ocelots do they stand on there hind legs or on all fours?)

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Hair color:

Facial hair: (optional)

Height:

Personality:

Skills: (only three)

Weapons:

Story: (optional)

So send me some OC's!


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's P.O.V.

"So how did you be come like this?" I asked my former pet named feral

"I don't know, I think it was that rock I touched." He said

Let me explain. My name is Steve I woke up on a beach with no recollection of anything except my first name, age and how to survive. I built a mansion and got my dog feral I have diamond blue eyes, rusty brown hair, light brown skin and I use an iron broadsword. My dog feral touched this mysterious orange stone I found in a cave that was perfectly square. It had redstone torches at the end with the stone. Feral then touched it and then I heard bones breaking and mending. I looked away because I did not want to see it. When I stopped hearing it I looked where my dog was standing and I saw a man. He looked about 17 years old and had yellow eyes. The man also had silver hair and gray skin he had really sharp claws and sharp teeth.

"Feral?" I asked suspiciously

"Steve?" feral said

"What happened I feel weird?" he said

"I think you were turned into a humanized wolf, but you kept your claws." I said

"Cool!" he said excitedly

"How did this happen?" feral asked

"It happened when you touched that stone." I said deep in my thoughts

"I think I'll name it evolution stone." I said

Feral nodded

We then walked back to our mansion only to find something horrible.

Authors note

I still need OC's so send some in please. I also want to know what you think about my story like advice but don't complain I like that as much squids. XP


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

And we started walking home and when we got there we found something horrible

Our house had been burned down along with all of our possessions and it was crawling with mobs. As I drew my broadsword a humanized creeper girl hissed behind me. I turned around and stabbed her in the stomach. I looked in front of me in time to block an arrow from hitting me in the face. I threw my sword into the humanized skeleton guys face. Then an enderman with a turban on his head unsheathed his purple dagger and rushed at me. We fell down onto the ground with his dagger at my throat screaming. I kicked him in his stomach and in the air he dropped his ender dagger. I ran at him picking up his dagger and jumped in the air and drove the dagger into his face dropping his ender pearl. I then looked at feral and saw him killing off the rest of the mobs biting and slashing at the mobs. After the rest of the mobs were defeated I said

"Nice job out there."

"You too." he said

I heard an ender port behind me. I turned around and saw herobrine with a humanized endergirl behind him. She looked about 19 years old with gray eyes and black hair with purple highlights. Her skin is slightly purple. She had an ender rapier and a bow slung over her back I noticed the arrows in her quiver were dipped in a strange white poison.

"Herobrine." I said with anger clear in my voice

"Steve" he said calmly

I rushed at him with the ender dagger in my hand

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled my battle cry

Then he just grabbed my hand. Then feral ran at herobrine enraged.

"Void." Herobrine said

She nodded and grabbed feral and held him over the house (that was on fire.) and said your dead

"Feral!" I said

Then herobrine grabbed my throat and said

"You listen and listen well notch has been relieved of his duties as god." He said calmly

"This world is changing if you don't evolve the world will leave you behind. He said throwing me to the ground

"Soon this will be MORE THAN MINECRAFT!" He yelled

"Come on void." Herobrine said

"Next time filthy dog." Void said with distaste

Void threw feral to the ground and joined herobrine as they walked threw the portal leaving us to think about what he said.

Authors note

Epicness XD so now I need villain OCs so send some in please. Tell me what you think about my fanficion but don't complain I like that as much as squids.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

I thought about what herobrine said when a girl came behind us and said

"Are you okay mister?"

The girl was wearing a green hoodie with a creeper face on it. She had messy orange hair and green eyes. She was wearing green stocking that seemed to be held up by magic she wasn't wearing any pants or shoes. She did not seem to have a weapon on her, but she could probably explode. She looked about 18 years old.

"Who are you?" I said

"My names cupa." She said (sorry cats. cats. cats. had to have her in the story eventually)

I got up and dusted myself off and started to walk away

"Well what's your name?" she said

"Why should I tell you that?" I said not turning my head

"You're supposed to tell someone else your name when they say theirs." She said a little upset

"Because I don't want to get attached to a creeper!" I said spitting in distaste

"Well its not my fault I'm some freak of nature!" she said sniffling and tearing up

She then ran away breaking into tears. I start to walk away again until feral walks up to me and says

"Hey."

"What?"

"Wasn't that a little harsh." Feral said with concern

"No it wasn't, she is a creeper she could blow up at any…" I started

"She is not just any creeper." Feral interrupted

"How do you know that, huh?" I said

"If she was a normal creeper she would have us blown up already." He growled

"Fine… I'll apologize." I said

we walked over to cupa who was still crying and I started to apologize

"Cupa."

"*Sob* yes?"

"I'm sorry that YOU'RE A LITT…owwwwww I said as feral elbowed me

"I'm sorry that I said those rude things." I apologized

"No it *SOB* it was my fault. I *SOB* have had things like that said to me before." Cupa said

"Well do you want to come with us?" I asked

"Really?!" she said her head perking up

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked

"I…I…its just no ones asked me that before." She said blushing

"Well do you want to come or not?" I asked a little annoyed

"Of course." She said

So me, feral and cupa started walking into an adventure that will be told for centuries

Authors note

2nd chapter in one day I'm amazed myself. So school is coming up so I probable won't be able to do this for a while. Tell me what you think but don't complain I like that as much as squids XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

We started walking away from the mansion when in thought

"_Where is she taking us?"_

"Where are we going?" I asked cupa

"Were going to meet my friends." Cupa said

"Okay."

So we walked for about an hour when we came to a clearing and saw a girl who looked about 14 years old in a forest green hoodie and green tank top along with a green flip-flops. She had a bow with TNT arrows in a quiver along with an iron short sword. She had light red-orange eyes and she had hair that went to her shoulder blades that had lime green streaks. She had tan skin with a greenish tint.

"Hey cup…" she said as her eyes darted to me and feral. She immediately put her hoodie over her head so that it hid her face and she asked

"Who are they and why did you did you bring them?" she said a little angry

"What's wrong with her?" I asked

"She's shy." Cupa said

"Crystal there okay they wont hurt us." Cupa said reassuringly

"Fine, but I wont accept them right now."

"So, cupa where are we going now?" feral asked

"Were going to the creeper kingdom." Cupa said

" More creepers? You've got to be kidding me." I said annoyed

"Chill out Steve!" feral growled

"I told you not to trust them." Crystal said to cupa

Authors note

School starts tomorrow so it will probably a couple of days to make a new chapter but I will work on it as much as possible cuz you know, I love this job . Tell me what you think and send me some OCs, but don't complain because I like that as much as squids XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

1 week later

"So here we are!" cupa said as we got around the hill

"So this is the creeper kingdom huh?" I said

"Yep." Crystal said

"Well let's go in." cupa said cheer fully

"Okay" feral said

We went into the kingdom of the creepers. When we got to the gate it was made out emeralds and was encrusted with obsidian. Cupa put her hand in the gate and it opened by itself. As we walked we saw houses made of TNT and we saw creepers inside of them. After walking for a little we saw another gate identical to the gate outside except instead of a handprint it had a creeper like frown.

"Okay, stand back." Cupa told us

We backed up as cupa opened her mouth and let out an agonizing scream. Her beautiful human face turned into that of a creeper. She pressed her face into the mold and the gate opened and her face returned to normal

"What the hell happened?" I asked in disbelief

"I don't know how I've just been able to do that since I was born." she said

We walked in and passed a door that said laboratory on it. An enderman walked out of the door. He had brown hair and eyes that resembles those of an ocelot. He also had light purple skin along with cat ears and a tail. He was wearing bronze goggles along with an unbuttoned with lab coat (he has abs for the ladies :O) white pants and white combat boots.

"Cupa I've finished the elixir…" he said as his eyes darted to me and feral

"Oh, we have we have visitors go to the dinning hall." He said smiling

"Okaaaaaaaaaay" feral said

So we walked to the dinning hall. When we got there we saw empty chairs except there was 2 on one end and 1 on the other end, cupa sat on the end that had 1 plate and we ate on the other end.

"Go ahead and eat you must be famished." Cupa said

Both me and feral put the goblet to our mouth but only feral drank from it. I noticed that the 'water' was green and smelt of gunpowder.

"Cupa." I said

"Yes, is there something wrong?" she asked

"Just a few questions." I said

"This is water right?" I asked

"Mmhmm." she said

"And that enderman finished an elixir right?" I asked

"Yep." She said

"Just one more question."

"Why is the water green?!" I yelled flipping my head up that had anger written all over it

just as I said that feral yelped and fell out of his chair and looked at me with a creeper like frown.

Authors note

CLIFFHANGER lol. Sorry I haven't updated in while my girl friend broke up with me, and school started up but I will try to make sure that this wont happen again. So leave a review and tell me what you think but don't complain I like that as much as squids.


	7. Chapter 7

Feral yelped and fell out of his chair and looked at me with a creeper like frown

"whatsssssssss happening to me?!" feral said agonizingly

"WHATS HAPPENING TO HIM?!" I yelled

"I…I…I don't know." she said with a look of worry

"Herobrine said it gave eternal life."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" feral howled as creeper legs jutted out from his back.

"We need to fix him." I said

"How?" she said

"I have the answer to that."

I looked and saw the enderman from before with his arm around crystal that was blushing

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him angry that he didn't do anything while feral was in pain

"Long enough." He said walking towards us

"I thought something was up because herobrine wouldn't just help random people. Human or mob." He said

"So what?" I asked

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrgg" feral said as his other legs transformed into those of a creeper

"FERAL" I said with worry

"I made an antidote just in case." He said continuing as if nothing happened

"Here." He said

I snatched it away and feral began to drink it. After he drank it he started convulsing on the ground

"It will take him a couple of days to recover but for now you should both rest" he said

and so after that fiasco we were lead to our beds and we went to sleep

Authors note

So guys sorry about short chapter ive have been updating a new story for a friend so yeah. Any ways review blah blah blah don't complain I like that as much as squids.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Theme song

Demons

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

1 night later

I woke up to see that enderman from before in the corner of the room

"**Wholly shizle!**" I yelled startled

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Sorry enderman instinct." He said

"By the way my names Enron." He said bowing

"Steven." I said

"Well I am going hunting for feral. He'll be hungry when he wakes up."

So I went out to hunt some cows and pigs. I killed a few cows and pigs when I here the sounds of meat ripping and went to go check it out and I saw a boy. He looked like he was about 14. He had blonde hair and he was 5'6". He had fur over his legs and chest area he also had the ears, tail, claws and teeth of a wolf. He was eating a cow with his teeth. He looked up at me with cow in his started running away.

"Now lets see if this does what I think it will" I said as I took out my ender dagger

I then threw the dagger past him and into a tree.

*VOP*

"Ha hurrg" I said as I coughed up blood

"That never happened before" I thought

"STOP!" I yelled

"What do you want from me?" he snarled

" I just want to know who you are." I said

"My names Jay, can I leave now?" he asked

"Why do you want to leave so soon?" I asked him

"Because there is no one like me in minecraftia" he said really depressed all of a sudden

"Well actually there is a guy I know at the creeper kingdom that is just like you." I said

"Really?!" he said tail wagging and really excitedly

"Yeah, come on." I said turning towards the creeper kingdom

So we went off towards the creeper kingdom

Authors note

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time school and shit anyway bet you thought I quit right :3 nope I am seeing this out to the end even if it's a half ass ending. Hope you like the theme song by the way I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT OR DEMONS OR IMAGINE DRAGONS.


	9. Chapter 9

Theme song

Demons

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Ferals P.O.V.

I wake up and felt something heavy on top of me when I opened my eyes I saw crystal on top of my hips.

"What th…"

"Shhhhhhhh just enjoy it." She said putting her finger on my mouth

She then kissed me on the lips and stuck her tongue out on my teeth asking for entry. I allowed her in and we explored each other's cavern. After 1 minute we separated our mouths with strands of saliva hanging from each other's mouth. She then took off her pants and shirt to show green panties with a creeper face in the middle and her braw was green with gunpowder on it. When I heard

"CRYSTAL THERE BACK."

"OKAY! Well continue this later." She said as she put on her clothes and left

"Well, that happened." Feral said getting out of bed

Authors note

Sorry for short chap. First real sexy scene. Hope your watching najee!


End file.
